pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Osprowl
Osprowl (Japanese: ビシャグル Bisyagle) is a Flying-type Pokémon. It evolves from Ospuny starting at level 18 and evolves into Ospredator starting at level 32. Biology Physiology Osprowl are a large raptor. Their main body and tail feathers are white, while the plumage on their wings is darker brown. The full wingspan of Osprowl is roughly twice the length of their body. Dark, pointed markings curl around Osprowl's brown eyes. Osprowl's regal face has wavy feathers which stick out in a crown formation. On their chest is a diamond formation. The diamond intersects with the upper and under layers of feathers on Osprowl's torso. Osprowl's feet are large, consisting of three toes with dark talons; they are curled to allow Osprowl to grip struggling objects for long periods of time. It an Osprowl has something it wants, a trainer will be hard-pressed to get it back: Osprowl has enough strength in their feet to resist any effort to tug anything from their grasp. Certain travelers have lost hats or other precious objects as a result of this. Should a trainer want to get it back, distracting Osprowl is a far more viable route. Gender Differences Osprowl have no gender differences. Behavior Osprowl are less social than Ospuny. Upon evolving or leaving the home nest (whichever comes first) Osprowl stake out their own territory. Due to human modernization creating space limitations, Osprowl have adapted to sharing their hunting grounds with fellow Osprowl. Generally, these small groups consist of siblings or half-siblings born in a different clutch of eggs. Osprowl are not above sharing their food or letting scavengers pick it over. Smaller avians are known to tail Osprowl and take advantage of its intimidating appearance to deter predators. Flightless Pokémon may build their own homes near the base of an Osprowl nest. Because Osprowl have a heightened sense of boundaries, more strongly present in Ospredator, Osprowl will chase off threats to their territory. Thus, the weaker Pokémon's young reap this benefit as well. Habitat Osprowl live in nests. They are clumsily constructed from large branches, leaves, and tall stalks of grass. This style of nest-making is referred to as a platform nest. These homes are large enough to host an Osprowl, a potential mate, and any young they may have. Because it takes so long to accumulate these materials, Osprowl are reluctant to leave their nests. The older the nest, the more it weighs, as Osprowl regularly add new sticks to their design. Should an Osprowl decide to built its nest in a tree, the constant weight could damage the trunk itself. However, Osprowl prefer to situate their nests in staggeringly high places. Depending upon the terrain, this can range from large trees to skyscrapers. Humans conscious of the environment set up large poles with platforms on them for Osprowl. This gives Osprowl a place to safely nest and raise their young. Coatisnotti have been known to scale these poles to pilfer leftover food or eggs when the owner is away. Game Data Pokédex Entry Availability Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' \ 'By tutoring' 2 2 4}} 2 4 2}} 6 2}} 2 2 4}} 4 4}} 2 4 2}} 4 4|''}} 6 2}} Evolution |type1-2 = Flying|image2 = 019.png|no2 = 019|name2 = Osprowl|evo2 = |type1-3 = Flying|type2-3 = Dark|image3 = 020.png|no3 = 020|name3 = Ospredator}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Osprowl line is based off the Osprey species. Name Origin Osprowl's name is a combination of Osprey and Prowl. In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 魚鷹梟|Meaning1 = 魚鷹=Osprey, 梟=Owl =Capable and strong but sometimes considered brutal and tyrannical|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = ビシャグル|Meaning2 = ビシャ= The sound made by their feet touching the surface of water while hunting, グルfromイーグル＝Eagle|flying|flying|flying}}